


Mistaken Identity

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Bobbsey Chronicles [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, end of season 4 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: It seems everyone but Sam has some problems telling apart Jack from his cousin MacGyver.In this eposide we find out how the team met Mac.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 1985), Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Bobbsey Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727761
Comments: 44
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to Mini_Goat, I started writing this as a separate enitiy to the Bobbsey Chronicles, then when I shared my idea with Goat we agreed it could easily be brough in with a few continunity edits added. So please, hang tight the continuity!
> 
> Also many thanks to our Beta, as if one wasn't bad enough she now has two to work with!

“I’m not a prude!” Sam objected.

In truth Daniel had said she was shy and not able to approach strangers which is why she hadn’t been laid in the years between leaving Jonas and the present day.

“All I said was you wouldn’t just hook up with some guy you didn’t know.” Daniel objected.

Sam crossed her arms annoyed. It was true she wouldn’t but all the same—she didn’t like it being pointed out to her like it was some great character flaw.

“Alright, okay—prove me wrong, I bet you 150 bucks you won’t make out with the next guy that walks through that door.” Daniel said smugly.

“$150 for making out with someone?” Sam asked, “seriously?”

Daniel reached into his pocket and retrieved the money and put it on the table.

“Fine.” She agreed.

Daniel looked at the door and in came Jack dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket. Daniel looked panicked at Sam and he started to back peddle “Sam, you don’t have to… we’ll pick someone else.”

Daniel was shocked when she said, “Double or nothing?” 

“Are you kidding?” Daniel asked her, so shocked that he missed the wicked glint to her eyes.

“Nope.” She grinned.

“Alright.” Daniel said, the money going on the table. “You can’t tell Jack it's a bet.”

“Oh, I promise  _ not _ to tell Jack it's a bet.” She assured Daniel standing up as she walked over to him.

* * *

Every once in a while it's good to get back to your roots, and I can’t get much closer to mine then my cousin Jack.

The only problem is, he’s an officer in Air Force territory. Colorado Springs is practically Air Force central. So, in order to reconnect, I have to go right smack in the middle of enemy territory. Jack had always been the flying type. Ever since we were kids and one ill advised mishap where I ended up strapped to a faulty homemade hand glider, Jack had created after listening to their Grandpappy’s cockamaimy stories about the books he wrote about the old west. It was only natural he’d end up in the Air Force. 

He gave me some practiced line of working with NORAD out of Cheyenne Mountain. He knows a little astronomy but why would they need a black op trained screwball Colonel in Deep Space Radar Telemetry? I reckon since I have a consultancy job in Cheyenne Mountain, even if I don’t end up working with him, I’d figure out what he is actually up to soon enough. I called ahead and arranged to meet Jack and his team in this bar just outside of town. As soon as I walk in, I start looking around for Jack, who doesn’t seem to be here yet. I surmise his team could be at any one of these tables; they all look the military type.

“You’re not Jack.” a woman stated, definitely not a question.

I answer without looking “Depends on who's asking.” And then I turn and see this beautiful blonde woman with huge expressive eyes studying me “And what  _ you  _ want him for.”

She smiled before she said “My friends over there think you’re Jack O’Neill, but I know you aren’t, you carry yourself differently than him, your hair is lighter and a little longer, and your eyes are the same colour but they’re from a different life.”

“Soooo?” I ask her, I am quirking with interest.

“They just bet me 300 bucks I wouldn’t make out with you because apparently I’m a prude and you're my boss.”

I look at her confused, so this was his team huh and I then admit out loud, “I can’t remember Jack mentioning working with a woman, never mind a hot one.”

She looks taken aback and scoffed annoyed. “You’d think after everything we’d gone through together, I’d at least get a mention. Geesh, would a ‘Carter did this---’ really kill him?”

“Wait!” I say, shaking my head. I ask her, the surprise reflected in my voice. “ _ You’re _ Carter?” 

“He did mention me then?” she asks a half smile playing on her lips.

“Well yeah, and don’t take this the wrong way. I thought you were a guy. He never mentioned you were a woman.” 

She looks further offended. “Great, he just forgets I’m a woman all together.”

“Fat chance of that!” I tell her, inspecting her further. She should be a model with that figure, black jeans which hug her in all the right places with a grey tank top underneath a blue off-shoulder knitted sweater ‘God, Jack, she’s gorgeous!’

She shook her head and smiled. “Look, whoever you are, you look enough like Jack O’Neill that they will think you’re him and I’m willing to split the money 50/50 with you, so—”

I grin and shrugged “So $150 to make out with a beautiful woman?” I ask her.

“Ya,” she nodded.

“Okay.” I agree before I put my arm around her. I’d make out with her without the money but hey, might as well make a buck or two out of it. I can see out of the corner of my eye the table she had discreetly pointed out that the man with glasses looked particularly shocked. 

“How’d you know the Colonel?” She asks me. I grin slightly before she says “I mean I figured looking this much alike and the fact you know him he’s family. You’re not a twin brother he never told us about, are you?” she asked.

“My name is MacGyver.” I say with a grin my lips brushed her. “Cousin.”

“Ah!” she said, brushing my lips in return. 

“So does Carter have a woman's first name?” I ask her. Calling her Carter is weird, Jack!

“Almost.” She blushes shyly. “Samantha. I go by Sam.”

“I’m going to stick with Samantha.” I tell her. I can’t call her my son’s name! As I nip at her jaw. 

“MacGyver your surname too?” she asks me.

“Ya, most people call me Mac.” I say, before my lips met hers.

* * *

“Play along.” She whispered to him as they approached the table. “Thank you very much!” she said grabbing the $300 stuffing it in her back pocket.

“I-I- “Daniel stuttered. “can’t believe you just did that!”

“Relax, will ya.” Mac said getting into character. “It was just a little making out.”

“Just a little making—" Daniel exclaimed breathlessly “Jack! We’re in public! What if the Air Force finds out!”

“They won’t if you keep your yap shut, besides Sam—” he started.

“Carter—” she coughed quietly.

“Carter—Is hot!” Mac corrected himself after her hint, putting his arm around Sam, Sam grinning in her Machiavellianism. He picked up the menu and looked casually at it “Oh good no pictures.” He said with a grin to Sam. 

“Sam is—!” Daniel almost shouted “Jack, do you know what they’ll do to her!” 

“Is the veggie burger good here?” he asked the table.

Everyone looked at him confused before a smirking Sam Carter scoffed louder than normal “It's a joke, for crying out loud guys you’d think you hadn’t met the Colonel before!” She rescued him in time for Daniel to shrug and go back to his menu and for Teal’c to raise an eyebrow before returning to his own menu.

“The Colonel would have a steak.” Sam said quietly to him.

“But I’m a vegetarian.” Mac whispered back to her, his voice taking on almost the identical whine Jack’s does when he doesn’t want to do something.

Sam giggled then looked at him confused “For real?” she asked. “They are definitely not going to believe you’re him if you order a Veggie burger.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Daniel asked.

Mac looked to Sam before she shrugged and he blurted, “It’s classified.”

A raised eyebrow, a confused look and a giggle from Carter told him he just made an error. 

“From us?” Daniel asked. “We all have the same security clearance, Jack.”

“What?” Mac asked, trying to defer.

“What?” Daniel asked.

“What- what?!” Mac baited.

“What what what?” Daniel continued.

“Exactly!” Mac exclaimed putting his finger in the air, pointed slightly at Daniel. 

Daniel looked annoyed between them “Did you two plan this?” he asked them.

“Happy coincidence.” Mac said which made Sam dip her head smiling much as she did with Jack.

“What? Alright, What the hell is going on here?!” Daniel demanded. 

“I was about to ask the same thing.” Jack replied.

Daniel looked up and saw Jack standing next to the table. “Oh hey Jack—” he paused and looked at the man next to Sam then did a double take.

Sam sighed “Games up.” She smiled as she took the money out. 

“Hey Bub.” Jack said casually. “You found my team?”

“Your team found me—or rather Samantha here did.”

“Did—Did you know he wasn’t Jack!?” Daniel asked her.

Sam snorted “Of course I did.” She grinned “I told him—" she started.

“Wait, that was against the bet you said you wouldn’t tell him.”

“I said I wouldn’t tell  _ Jack _ .” She defended. 

Daniel scoffed and started to object when Teal’c jumped in with “She is correct, Daniel Jackson.”

"One hundred and fifty.” Sam said handing it over to Mac with a smile.

“That's the hottest $150 I’ve ever made.”

“What’cha do?” Jack asked.

Daniel looked annoyed “Mac walks in we all think it's you, except for Sam, who made a bet with me to kiss “you” for $300!”

“You made out with my second?!” Jack reprimanded his cousin who shrugged.

“She’s hot!” Mac said with a smile.

“And you knew he wasn’t me?” Jack asked her.

“Of course, I did!” she defended, “He walks differently, he dresses differently, his hair is a little lighter—” she shrugged “his body language was different enough—”

“—Different that you’d see them.” Jack muttered nodding, feeling a pang of jealousy course through him. “I told you she’d know.” Jack commented.

“ _ She _ ?” Mac emphasizes. 

“Excuse me?” Jack asked him.

“You always said ‘Carter’ or ‘they’ or some other form of no gender description with her--you never mentioned she was a woman.”

“Didn’t I?” Jack asked, acting clueless but Mac could see through it, as he suspected could Sam. “I need a beer.” He said walking away.

Mac noticed the change in his cousin and he looked subtly between Jack and Sam, as she looked shyly into her lap, the confident women who had approached him had retreated inside of her as if she was a completely different person, her eyes looked hurt and a little confused. He slid out the booth and said, “I’ll help him.” 

Mac walked over to Jack and stood beside him.

“Yeah four beers and um—” he looked to Mac 

“Ginger ale.” Mac said.

Jack nodded and looked at the bartender though he spoke to Mac “Still not drinking?” Jack asked him.

He shrugged and looked back towards the table “I’m sorry.” Mac said softly.

“For what?” Jack asked.

Mac nodded and smiled “Riiighht, that’s how you’re not handling it.”

“Bub...” Jack started

“You can’t hide it from me.” Mac tried.

“I’m not hiding anything.” Jack muttered.

“Jonathan.”

“Angus.” 

“You’re in love with her.” Mac said quietly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jack muttered again. 

Mac leaned forward and shook his head “You’re a terrible liar.” 

“Yeah, well—you’re not in the Air Force—”

“That!? That is the reason for not telling the women you love you love her?”

“You know—you know what they do to the subordinate female officers—what they would do to her, and to her career?” Mac looked at his cousin then at Sam who was smiling at something Daniel was saying to her.

“She’s beautiful when she smiles.” Mac observed. 

“She’s beautiful all the time.” Jack muttered. grabbing the drinks from the bartender. “Ya gonna help or continue to give me the third about my second.”

Mac nodded and took the drinks “She should come  _ first _ .” Mac told his cousin sadly who just shrugged in self defeat. “Alright.”

They headed back over to the table with the drinks in hand where Daniel spoke up first.

“So um, are you going to introduce us?” Daniel asked. “To everyone but Sam, I think they’re well acquainted already.” 

“It was a test.” Jack said with a grin “Where everyone but Carter failed.” 

Mac watched the expressions of the table for a second, Sam beamed at the praise, the man with the glasses looked annoyed and the guy with the hat--well he was hard to read at all.

“Are you telling me you really thought he was me?” Jack reprimanded Daniel. “That’s not even my jacket Danny!”

“He’s just like you!” Daniel exclaimed.

“You might try introducing us.” Mac buzzed in Jack’s ear.

“Right, team this is my cousin Bub.” Jack said. “This is Teal’c, Daniel, and you met Carter..” 

Mac smiled involuntarily “I did that.” he said with a wink to Sam. “You can call me Mac.” he told the rest of the team. 

“So how--” Daniel started.

“Cousins.” Jack muttered, before he slid into the booth on the other side of Sam to Mac. Mac smiled knowing what Jack was doing subconsciously, laying his claim to Sam out clearly to his cousin, Mac got a nearby chair, swung the back of the chair to his front and straddled the chair.

“No way!” Daniel said with a smile, “So um, what do you do for a living?” Daniel asked him.

“Oh, you know a bit of this a bit of that--” Mac started, he coughed uncomfortably “a, umm--consultant of sorts.”

“Knock it off Bub, you’re not fooling anyone, he’s a consultant for a non-profit think tank and government contractor.” Jack gruffed

“Really?” Sam asked, pleasantly surprised. 

“I always thought you two would get along.” Jack said to her, a little jealous of the obvious connection between the two. 

“Well what brings you to Colorado Springs?” Daniel asked.

“Catching up with family.” Mac said. He looked round the table a thoughtful confused look on Sam’s face, a disbelieving eyebrow raised for Daniel, and this Teal’c guy--well he gave nothing away. “They’re that smart huh?”

“The best.” Jack said with an internal sense of pride.

Mac picked up the menu and looked at it again “I’ve been contracted to go into Cheyenne Mountain Complex to test some crazy top-secret engineering theorem about disabling some recall device.” 

The team all looked at each other, knowing exactly what Mac would be working on. He was the expert help Hammond had called upon to help Sam figure out if there is a way of disabling the recall devices that had nearly killed Jack and Teal’c before they were discovered. 

Jack shifted uncomfortably, still clearly remembering how uncomfortable… not to mention cold it had been in that glider. 

“Are we ordering? I'm starved.” Mac commented.

“I’ll have the steak.” Jack said clapping then rubbing his hands together gleefully. 

“I’m having the veggie burger.” Mac said again. 

“I think I’ll get the chicken this time.” Sam said with a smile. 

“So, Mac--” Daniel started, Mac looked up to pay attention to what he was saying “You’ve known Jack since he was a kid?” he asked. Mac nodded before Daniel continued “Tell us about that!”

“Did he ever tell you about the time he used duct tape, our bedroom sheets and some sticks to make a hand glider.”

"it worked!" Jack objected.

"For ten seconds." Bub retorts.

"More like a minute." Jack muttered.

“And guess who was the test subject off the roof of the cabin in the woods.” Mac continued. 

"And then what?" Daniel asked.

Sam's head ducked in amusement knowing what was coming.

"And then it didn't." Mac revealed which made the table laugh. “It works better with plastic and parachute material, and a little bit of duct tape. Got me out of a jam near the border of Afghanistan.”

“Lucky you.” Jack said remembering his time in Afghanistan. 

“You made a hang glider from plastic and parachute material?” Daniel asked, fascinated.

“Wasn’t even our idea. Our great grandpappy used to tell us these wild stories about his friend Yonish and the old west…”


	2. Not being him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Mac really did replace Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thank you too all still following and enjoying this! again out of character behavior is explained long term just wait with me!

“Thanks for driving me home, Mac.” Sam said with a smile as they entered her house.

“That’s alright. Jack had to make sure Danny got home and Teal’c got back to base. He seemed to have his hands full.”

Sam laughed. “You could say that.”

“So, they aren’t military, huh?”

“Well, Teal’c is, just not our military. He’s highly trained in specific weapons, tactics, and intelligence.” Sam clarified.   
“And Daniel?” he asked.

“We come across a lot of new cultures in our line of work. It’s one of Daniel’s fortes.” 

“So, you’re the only one  _ actually _ under my cousin’s command.” Mac asked.

“Something like that--” She said, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about her relationship to Jack, especially after this past half year or so. “You drink coffee?” she asked him.

“I tend not to, try to leave it to the dire circumstances.” he said grinning.

“Want herbal tea instead?” she asked. Her coffee maker had clearly been put on before she left the house ready for her arrival home. 

“Sure.” He agreed as she reached for a second cup and the selection of herbal teas she had.

“How do you like it?” she asked him already pouring her own.

“As it comes.” he said simply.

She gave him the filled cup as he selected and put the sugar on the side expecting him to take some although he noted she drank her coffee the same way as Jack did.

As he stirred his tea for a second before leaving it to brew, she watched him quietly, 

“You take it the same way as Jack.” Mac observed out loud.

“Do I?” she asked, looking confused by the statement.

“Black, no sugar.” Mac clarified.

Sam stared at her cup in amazement before taking another sip, before answering softly, “I guess I do.” 

They walked through to her living room and sat on the sofa together. After a moment, Sam placed her coffee on the table in front of them. 

Mac thought that was interesting before he placed his down too. She was subconsciously becoming like Jack if she wasn’t already. He had noticed, of course, that they shared the same sense of humour. Sam understood on a scientific level like his own resolutions to problems, but Jack understood them on a practical level. Once again, the two complement each other nicely. They shared interests in fixing up old engines, bikes and cars, their shared military training and background, and they did things synchronistic without them even noticing. 

Mac didn’t want to upset Jack by pointing out that Sam was a better match for him then Sara ever had been. Mac hadn’t liked Sara much and he swore never to tell his cousin she was controlling him. Jack had always been submissive in that relationship. Maybe submissive wasn’t the right word. Jack always made concessions to Sara just so his home life would be less dramatic. With Sam, they’d be equals. Even now, he could also see their mutual pining. The way she leaned into Jack more, their stolen glances, the sexual undertone of want. It seemed they found themselves in the emotional equivalent of an affair but none of the actual physical rewards. 

“It’s a nice place you have.” He pointed out.

“Thanks.” She said with a nod. There was another poignant silence before she spoke again. “Have you ever been to Jack’s place?” She asked him finally, stunned when Mac shook his head. Mac wondered whether Sam knew she had actually used Jack’s name since he'd only heard her call him “Sir” or “the Colonel”.

“Oh, you’ll like it, he has an observation deck on his roof. We sometimes go up there and look through his telescope--” Sam stopped mid thought. It was probably better not to admit to the nights they had snuggled under a blanket to keep warm sharing brandy, whiskey, or rum to keep warm. 

Her cheeks turning pink, knowing when the Colonel drinks rum he got particularly handsy, finding their way to her breast, or even between her thighs. She’d let him because it felt nice while she’d nibble at his ear playfully, they’d even made out once or twice. It only ever happened when drinking rum, but neither one of them were uncomfortable about it afterwards, in fact it made Jack flirt with her more for a few days after, something she  _ always  _ liked. He made her feel special. “--and it's a beautiful house.”

“I’m staying there while I’m in town, so I’ll get to see it finally. I haven’t been to Colorado in a few years.” Mac revealed Since the funeral, he thinks sadly, and Jack had been staying in a grubby efficiency hotel off the highway at the time.

“Right, that would make sense.” She said. That was when she noticed Mac had laid his arm along the back of the sofa. Without thinking, she soothed her hand over his arm. 

Mac brow creased as she did it. “Samantha?” he said quietly.

She looked at him, her long lashes slowly blinking before she reached for him, grabbed him, and kissed him firmly.

The word ‘surprised’ didn’t quite describe what Mac was feeling at that moment. He by no means objected to being kissed, even as aggressively as this, this woman knew what she wanted and it must have been something in their genes because both he and Jack really  _ really  _ loved it. She straddled him and pressed herself into him, a longing sound came from her throat. Mac should have known. Samantha wasn’t after Mac.

She started kissing down his neck when he whispered to her, “I’m not Jack.”

“I know. I don’t care.” she tried, but he held her still.

“Yes, you do, Samantha. It's why you’re doing this now when you’re a little drunk and pretend it’s just the alcohol.” He told her, as he shifted her off his lap. 

“I know you aren’t Jack, okay. You kiss differently and you smell--”

“How do you know how he kisses?” Mac asked her, curiously. Maybe things weren’t as cut and dry as Jack made it out to be, instead Mac looked worried as she burst into tears.

“Hey, hey now don’t cry.” He soothed her. 

“It's just frustrating.” she said quietly. “I want--” She started but then shook her head.

“Yeah, that's about as far as Jack got too.” Mac acknowledged.

“Mac, it's more complicated than you know.” She said softly.

He took a deep sigh and put his arm around her. “Samantha, believe me, I know we look alike, but I’m no stand in for Jack O’Neill.” He looked at her. “I think you’re working that out for yourself.”

“I’m sorry. I just thought--” she paused and shook her head. “I don’t know what I was thinking.” She finally admitted. “I knew earlier when we kissed it didn’t feel the same as kissing him--” She huffed sadly “And it would be all right you know because it wasn’t  _ him _ \--”

“Yeah, he’d -- um--he’s more your style.” Mac said with a grin to her.

“Oh God!” Sam exclaimed, bringing her legs up wrapped her arms around her legs, and her head lowered as if she was trying to hide her reactions from Mac. “What have I done?!” It was bad enough that she’d hit on another man but Mac was Jack’s family. By their stories tonight, they had grown up as close as brothers.

Mac smiled and threaded fingers through her hair. “Nothing, except to pay me a very high compliment.” he told her, her head turned to look at him slightly confused when he said, “You thought I could be a stand in for the man you love, sounds like a compliment to me.” 

Sam half scoffed. “You’re too nice.” 

“And you’re half drunk.” He said softly. “Sam what’s going on with you and Jack?”

“N-nothing,” she said, shaking her head. 

* * *

It was an hour later he climbed up to the deck at Jack’s place, thinking about what Sam had said, and not said to him. He looked up to the sky and commented, “Samantha was right. It’s beautiful up here.”

“Did you sleep with her?” Jack asked outright. 

Mac nodded, spying the other two empty bottles of beer beside him and the one in his hand half gone. 

“No.” Mac replied honestly as he tried to gauge his cousin’s emotions

“You should have.” Jack muttered.

Mac took the seat beside him. Not looking at his cousin, he said softly, “Because if you could, you would.”

“You’re an ass.” Jack retorted. 

“She loves you back.” Mac said finally looking at Jack for a response and was surprised to see the look on his cousin’s face. Shocked, Mac whispered, “You know?”

“Bub, don’t start this again—”

“But you’re both in love with each other!”

“It changes squat!”

“It changes everything!”

“You don’t understand!” Jack snapped at him. 

“You have the chance to love someone!” Mac pleaded with him.

“And where has that gotten you?” 

Mac took a deep breath as Jack looked away both annoyed and ashamed. “Bub, that was low I’m sorry—”

“You’d be good together, that’s all.” 

“We are good together, as a team. If we—” Jack said, waving his arms in front of him for a moment. “They’d take her away from me. And I don’t think I can handle that if they do.” 

Mac finally had the response he needed Jack to admit. Nodding his head, he took a seat next to his cousin. To him, he wasn’t sure if he understood what was more important.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gets to see what his cousin is really up to in the mountain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all sticking with me! Many thanks to my Beta Julie and Mini_Goat! Who pumps out a chapter a day and still has time to look over my stuff!

Mac was surprised when he was greeted at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex by Major Samantha Carter.

“Hey, Samantha. Am I going to be working with you?” he asked with a smile. He had gotten the opportunity to pick her brains last night. He had to admit it was fun.

“Maybe, yah,” she nodded.

Entering the elevator with him. She smiled at him and said. “We’re going down.” They stood in silence for a few seconds before he asked. “Can we not talk about it here?” he asked her.

“No, not this elevator.” She admitted.

“Not this—?” he said, with a confused look at her. With it, the doors opened where she walked him over to a set of elevators.

“Woah, just how far down does this thing go?” Mac asked her.

She smiled mischievously. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it yet.”

The doors opened and she pressed for Level 25. “Okay?” Mac wondered.

“Don’t worry all will be revealed.” Sam smiled.

“I thought you guys worked with a telescope?” Mac questioned her.

“Not exactly.” Sam replied.

“Figured otherwise we’d probably be going up not down.” Mac observed.

Sam smiled and waited for the elevator to stop. She stepped out and showed Mac to a side room. “Here take a seat.” She said, sitting on the other side of the desk handing him a stack of paper.

“What’s this?” he asked her.

“A non-disclosure agreement.” Sam informed him.

“Are you kidding?” he asked her.

Sam gave a small smile. She waited while he read and signed the documents before continuing, “ What I'm about to tell you is classified under section 11-C-9 of the National Security Act. You're currently in a top-secret military facility known as Stargate Command. 

“In 1928, in Giza, Egypt, archaeologists uncovered an ancient device capable of instantaneous transportation to other planets by means of a sub-space wormhole. We have come to refer to this device as the ‘Stargate.’ The US Air Force has been using the Stargate to procure items of advanced technologies for the past four years, for the defense of our planet.”

“Defense?” He repeated. “Defense against whom?” 

“Both on-world and alien attack.” 

“Alien?” he asked her. “Like the X files?”

Sam chuckled. “Most of them were taken by an alien race known as the Asgard at various times in history either through the Stargate or on board their vessels. They mostly look like us. The Asgard, however, does bear a resemblance to the traditional image of aliens we hold.”

“Like little green men?”

“Closer to grey actually.” Sam quipped back

“Ah!” Mac said with an incredulous look on his face.

Sam smiled “It's a lot to take in.”

“This is what Jack works on?” he asked her.

“Catherine Langford recruited me onto Project Giza because of my expertise, my thesis on wormhole theory, and my talent at programming. We were very close to getting the Stargate open, very close. I was shipped back to Washington to work on theoreticals, while Colonel O’Neill was recruited onto the program, in case we had succeeded. At the time we believed there was only one other Stargate, Colonel O’Neill’s job was to make sure no threat could come through it--” Sam told him heavily.

“How?” Mac asked, confused.

“By detonating a nuclear bomb on the other side of the gate... making sure it went off.” Sam said quietly.

Mac looked up shocked “A suicide mission?!” 

“The Colonel slightly falsified his official reports on the first mission. He claimed the bomb had exploded and Daniel had found a way for the team to return safely.” Sam looked at Mac who was looking through the information Sam had given him.

“Wait a minute. This first mission was right after Charlie died?” Mac asked looking at the dates on the file.

“They needed someone open to the suggestion of a suicide mission, someone--” Sam shrugged an uncomfortable feeling back “--disposable.” Mac looked up annoyed in himself then saw her face. “General West was  _ not  _ a good man.”

“No kidding.”

“Instead, Colonel O’Neill had realised the people living on the planet were no threat to Earth. Daniel had convinced him to choose life--” Mac looked up, his jaw slack “--One of the many reasons we all love Daniel.” Sam smiled. “Daniel did stay behind, to live there, for the whole year, with his wife and her family. The Colonel retired again, but then was reactivated when we had some unexpected visitors through the Stargate. This is where General Hammond recruited me back to the mountain and Colonel O’Neill became my Commanding Officer in the lead team of what was then nine teams.”

“Wait--” he said shaking his head “Let me get this straight. Jack is your commanding officer in one of nine teams which goes through a Stargate to get stuff to help defend the Earth?” Mac asked her.

“Yep.” she nodded.

“You said you thought there was only one other Stargate out there?” he asked her.

“We did at the time. When we returned to get Daniel, he had found a chamber with what looked like gate addresses in what was basically a phone book in an ancient cartouche. We had tried multiple combinations, but that planet was the first one we got a fix on. 

“See they were closer to us then every other planet gate address we had tried. Interstellar shift meant that in order for the others to work we needed to adjust them slightly in our dialling program. The dialling device wasn’t found on the dig in Giza. The planet’s dialling device had this worked into its own program at the time ours didn’t. When we added it, a whole network of gates opened up to us.”

“Right, eventually the address for that planet wouldn’t work either--” he summarised quickly understanding what she was talking about “You programmed this dialling device?” he asked her.

“I was part of the team.” She said humbly, though Mac guessed she was being modest.

“And now there’s nine teams out there doing this?” he asked again.

“Yup. More since, actually.” Sam smiled. 

He shook his head “Okay... what do you need  _ me _ for?” he asked her.

“Very recently we procured a ship which we retrofitted, with the potential of using it against any ships which found their way to Earth. Things... didn’t go according to plan and we learned the ships have a beacon – a recall device - in them with a pre-program to run in the case where the pilot has chosen to ignore the summoning of their ‘god’.” Sam informed him.

“God?” Mac asked.

“Some of these aliens known as Goa'uld use advanced weapons and ships to control less advanced cultures, allowing them to believe that they are gods. Goa'ulds have a tendency to thrive on the attention and don’t give back power easily, think Ra in ancient Egypt.”

“Ra was one of these Gold guys?” Mac asked.

“Goa'uld and, yes, it took a rebellion and the burial of the Stargate to end his tyranny.” Sam nodded. “We need your help with security, engineering, and communications. We also need help disabling the recall devices.”

“You’ve not been able to?” he asked her.

“The Air Force needs me back to my regular duties. Colonel O’Neill pulled some strings, I’m able to hand over the project to you and you will have the assistance of our on-site scientists--”

“Are you included in that?” he flirted with her.

Sam smiled “I um--have other priorities.” she told him. 

He nodded., Yes, she would have other priorities. He wondered just how much time his cousin and Sam Carter spent together and if he was one of those priorities outside of work. 

“Would you like a tour?” She asked him.

He couldn’t help the smile which appeared on his lips.

* * *

“—And up here is the briefing room where we have our pre and post mission briefings and occasionally meetings.” Sam said, entering the main conference room, Jack was apparently waiting for their arrival and put aside the mission report he was reading when they arrived. “Sir.” she greeted.

“Carter.” He said, his focus shifting as soon as she entered the room. “Bub.” He smiled.

“Some show you got here.” Mac smiled at his cousin.

Jack shrugged “We like it.” 

“So, this is what’s so important?” he asked, looking down at the view of the Stargate. “Wow!” he said shaking his head “This is--”

“Unbelievable? Incredible?” Jack asked him.

“Huge!” Mac shook his head, eyes still staring at the Stargate. “I can’t get my head around it.” Amazement still in his voice as he turned back to face his cousin. 

“Ya, we get that a lot.” Jack smirked at Sam who had moved round the conference room table and was sitting next to Jack, despite, Mac noted, the whole table being free. 

“Hey, shouldn’t it be you that gave me the whole ‘classified’ pep talk?” Mac asked him.

“Did Carter not explain it right?” Jack asked.

“Well yeah, she did great but--”

“Well then, it’s good practice for when she takes over the whole shindig.” He said casually. 

Mac looked at Sam. She blushed prettily but didn’t seem to believe Jack’s words as genuine. Mac knew differently. If Jack gave her control over something, it meant he trusted her wholly. Mac knew instantly that Jack was grooming Sam for a command position. 

“So, you going to help us?” Jack asked his cousin. 

“Would I get this far if I wasn’t?” Mac answered.

Mac took a seat at the table, opposite his cousin and Sam. From where he was, he couldn’t help but notice that Sam’s knee came up casually resting on the edge of the table. Jack’s position had changed completely from when he entered the room. At first, Jack had been singular, alone and closed. Now his cousin’s elbow was resting on Sam’s leg as if it was a chair arm. The pen he held was being played with two fingers from tip to end then turned round and motioned through his fingers again end to top one end, twirling like a baton and always on Sam’s knee. Mac realized that Jack was resting his hand on Sam’s knee as if she were an extension of his own body rather than a separate entity all together. 

Sam, on the same scale, had been almost stiff walking him through from introduction to tour’s end, but as she sat next to Jack, her shoulders visually dropped and her leg went up (obviously) as she relaxed next to Jack. When his arm brushed her leg subconsciously there was a subtle change in her demeanor as she was still for a brief moment before relaxing as she allowed his cousin the luxury of her knee to play with his pen, in fact it looked as though she barely noticed. 

“This isn’t a short-term project is it?” he asked them both, finally starting to understand their predicament.

“No, no it's not, once you’re in--” Jack said with a nodding head, Sam’s eyes anywhere but near eye contact.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Understanding the situation, Mac nodded. A silence came across the three when another man with two stars on his uniform entered the room. Both Sam and Jack stood immediately in a relaxed ‘at attention’ Mac followed suit.

“General Hammond, I’d like you to meet my cousin, Bub.” Jack introduced with a grin to his cousin.

“Thanks for that.” Mac said quietly to his cousin “MacGyver, sir,” he said, with a smile. “Most people usually call me Mac.” He said, with a glare to Jack.

“Pleased to meet you.” General Hammond said with a soft Texan accent. He looked between the two men, currently the only difference he could see was the clothes. “You can tell them apart?” he asked Sam. 

“Um, yes sir.” She said as if it were obvious. 

“Make sure they stay out of trouble, Major. The last thing we need are two Colonel O’Neill’s on the base.”

Sam smiled and with a little chuckle added “Yes sir.” 

“I don’t see a problem if we keep Mac here in civilian clothing.” Jack suggested.

“A lab coat would do it, sir.” Sam nodded.

“That’s right, sir, no one could mistake me for a scientist.” Jack said with a smirk and a smile from Sam which lit up the room as she looked up at him fondly. 

Mac looked towards Hammond who only rolled his eyes “Very well. See to it.


	4. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Jack O'Neill!

“No Seriously guys,” Sam heard as she entered the science lab “the name’s MacGyver, I swear.” he said, talking to the scientist in front of him, them all looking at him suspiciously.

“Is there a problem?” Sam asked them.

“Major, you can tell the Colonel his prank can’t fool us.” Lee said, crossing his arms defensively. 

“I’m not Jack O’Neill.” Mac tried again.

“Um Guys--” Sam interrupted. 

“Can you believe this--this isn’t one of your pranks for Doctor Jackson.” Lee said pointedly.

“Jack pulls pranks on Daniel?” Mac asks Sam in amusement.

“Only when he gets bored--” Sam defended and with a look from Mac she added “Which is often.” she added then quickly continued “Look guys this really isn’t Colonel O’Neill.” Sam defended.

“Oh because you’ve never assisted him in his pranks.” Doctor Hamilton added.

“Hey!” Sam objected, then shook her head “Hold on.” she said, picking up the phone. “Sir, Yah, I need you in Science lab 4, there’s some misunderstanding.” Sam said carefully. “Thank you sir.” she said, putting the phone down. “You’ll see for yourself Mac and Jack are two different people.” 

They waited uncomfortably for a few minutes before Mac asked Sam “Are they always this hostile towards Jack?”

“Only when they think he’s trying to pull the wool over their eyes.” Sam remarked. “I don’t understand why no one can see the differences.” 

Mac’s lips upturned in a knowing grin, he had a funny feeling he knew exactly why Samantha Carter knew them apart. 

“What?” she asked him “That’s your ‘I know something you don’t know’ smile.” 

“Okay, you have to stop doing that!” he pointed out. “Just because Jack and I share expressions it doesn’t mean you get to know me that well, this quickly.”

“I think it does.” Sam said smugly. “Spill.”

“It’s just you would know the difference--”Mac started as Jack walked in the room.

“What the--” One of the scientists gawped in amazement.

“Ya see, two different people!” Mac explained again.

“Parallel universe?” Lee asked.

“Clone?” one of the other scientists suggested as though they were now taking bets.

Mac’s eyebrows quirked in interest while Jack’s eyes rolled “Look guys, really, whatever happened to the simplest solution probably being the right one, Mac is my cousin, so we share a few genetic markers.” Jack shrugged.

"Androids." Another scientist suggested. 

“Parallel Universes?” Mac asked Sam.

Sam shrugged as if it was second nature, “Yah, that’s not the weirdest thing we’ve came across.”

Lee eyed Mac suspiciously before he asked him “What’s Planck’s constant?”

Mac forehead creased before his eyebrow raised. “It's the quantum of electromagnetic action that relates a photon's energy to its frequency. The Planck constant multiplied by a photon's frequency is equal to a photon's energy.”

Lee then shuffled over to Jack watching him carefully. “And you?”

“A really flat plank of wood--” Jack started then shuffled uncomfortably at Sam’s giggle. He gives her a sharp look as he knows she knows he knows what Planck’s constant is even if he didn’t take physics classes for fun like Sam and Bub had. Sam’s face settled into innocence at his expression.

All the scientists looked amazed. “Now do you believe us?” Sam asked them all with nods of the head Sam looked relieved. “Good, we have work to do.” She said heading for the door.

Jack stayed still with his hands in his pockets before Sam turned around. “Sir?” she called to him.

“Right.” He said with a nod. He started to shuffle out only to whisper to Mac, “If they think this is confusing, they better be glad Great Grandpappy Pratt didn’t turn up too.”

Mac grinned at his cousin’s comment as Jack gave an identical grin and walked towards Sam.

“So you guys look like an ancestor of yours?” Sam asked him.

“Somewhat--it was the old west and he had a glorious moustache.” Jack quipped “I could grow one out don’t you think?” Sam’s nose wrinkled in distaste and she shook her head. “What? Not a fan?” he asked her as they walked out the room.

“So, you’re the one helping us with the recall device.” Lee said with a nod, “I should tell you this is an incredibly advanced piece of technology--”

Mac looked still amazed at Lee “Parallel universes?”

“Its not that big of a deal.” Lee quipped.

“Not a big d--!” Mac quipped “I mean what kind is it? infinite? Bubble? Daughter? mathematical? or are there true parallel universes?” He asked in quick succession.

“I can see how you two are related, you don’t half focus on the relevant information.” Lee huffed.

“Irrelevant?!” Mac exclaimed “Come on, Parallel universes!”

* * *

In the corridor Jack and Sam continued their conversation “I think you look good without it sir.” she chuckled.

“Great Grand Pappy Ernie will be disappointed.” he tells her with a smirk “Although family chinese whispers says that Great Great grand mumma Pratt always told him--”

“Wait--Ernie Pratt, Ernest Pratt?” she asks him. 

“The one and only.” Jack grimaced, although Sam for once didn’t note his reaction immediately.

“Ernest Pratt, author of ‘The Legend Series’?” she continued. Jack could tell she was fangirling a little.

“You heard of him?” Jack asked.

“Oh my god! I have all those books.” she grinned. “I thought I knew your face, that's where from.”

“Yes well--” Jack said offhandedly. “Believe me those books are his one redeeming quality.”

Sam looked up disappointed, catching onto his tone “You don’t like him?”

“Oh he made great stories, great storyteller, he used to tell me stories of me being in the Wild West with him.” he said “His redeeming qualities ended there.”

“I can’t imagine that sir.”

“Yah, well I didn’t need to imagine it, I lived it.” Jack quipped as he pressed the elevator button. “I suppose, there were a lot to like about his stories.”

“Oh? I like the science, the cleverness of escape and discovery.” Sam said, her eyes lighting again.

“I liked the fact that the character with my name was married to some hot blonde.” He said with a smirk on his face as they entere the elevator together she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend watching 'Legend' which starred RDA and John De Lancie, which is what I'm going on about with a great Grandfather who looks just like them, we actually did the maths and it fits so we did! It was only ever a season long and I knew it going into watching it, I still wanted more at the end.  
> There's also a wink to something coming--- close all so close!


	5. Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime Mac gets too close to his cousins feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all! 
> 
> My wonderful beta has been moving so its why this has taken a while to get posted, but I love her and she makes sure I don't post up unreadable stuff! So thank you dearest Julie!
> 
> I know I'm sporadic in posting I'll apologise for it now-- but this is getting finished I promise! Both me and Mini_Goat swear!

Mac sat opposite Sam in a plain Green BDU, no badge, insignia nor rank to imply he was Jack, but it made her smile. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” She chuckled.

“Me?” He said innocently. “What?”

“Who gave you BDU’s?” she asked him.

“No one. I got these from Jack’s locker.” he said casually.

Sam’s brow furrowed “You picked the lock, didn’t you?” She asked him with a smile on her face. “You need to be careful. The colonel can get possessive over his stuff.”

“I’m sure he’s never had any problem sharing with you, Samantha.” he quipped.

“I knew it.” Sam smiled, accepting it as admittance to picking the Colonel’s locker lock.

“Anyway, it’s not as if I’m after his gun.”

“You’d need way more training before the Colonel let you anywhere near a gun.” She shook her head as Daniel appeared in the room. 

“Jack--Jack--good.” He said, not noticing a little sly grin on Sam’s face appearing. “Have a look at this--” He said “I’ve been reading through some more of Dr Jordan’s notes and you see this? I think it might be a reference to a failed attempt of an overthrow of Ra. It says the failed rebellion was orchestrated by a foreigner. his helpmeet or his wife, a turned servant of the gods and a 'one who foresees the future'. Do you know what this means?”

Sam lost it at that point and started giggling.

“I have no idea.” Mac said, sounding just like Jack, but actually having very good reason not to have an idea, as Daniel looked confused at Sam, which only made her giggle further, trying hard not to let drink sprout out through her nose. 

Daniel looked suspiciously at Mac before he asked. “Mac?”

“No?” He replied in a questioning tone. 

“When you came back to get me a year after leaving me on Abydos, what did you send through the Stargate first?” 

Mac looked to Sam before she picked up her napkin and blew her nose into it. “Ummm--”

“Nice try.” Daniel said, sitting next to Sam “I wish you’d stop helping him.”

“What can I tell yah?” She giggled into her food. “It’s funny.” 

“Yo, hey!” Jack said, sitting down next to Mac, “What’s going on?”

“These two are conspiring.” Daniel muttered.

Jack looked Mac up and down before he asked of his clothes “Are those mine?”

“I took all the badges off. I even made sure I’m not a Colonel.” He boasted.

Jack grumbled but didn’t say anything. “Are you ready for level five workout training after lunch, Carter?”

“Yes sir.” She said with an amused shake of the head.

With her answer to Jack they were interrupted again this time by Bill Lee who ignored Mac himself and started to talk to Jack “So you know how you thought that the communication part worked along the same lines as we see in the mother ships?” Doctor Lee asked, trying to hand him a report.

Sam couldn’t help it and was now in fits of giggles, while Daniel started to see the funny side.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Over here Bill.” Mac said dryly. Bill huffed as though Jack had planned it while Jack managed to look only mildly annoyed. Mac looked over the results and nodded. 

“We should try rotating the frequency, narrowing the bandwidth again.” Mac said.

“Sure.” Bill said walking away.

They sat quietly for a moment before Mac asked “So, What’s Level 5 training?” 

* * *

I’m not a naturally violent man myself, to the extent that when we were younger, Jack taught me to defend myself by throwing all my body weight into defence when I had to. So every time when I do punch someone, consequently, I hit with such force that I end up spinning into the dirt too. Suffice to say, I could do with some self-defence training myself. I could have done with more of it, truth be told, the scrapes I get myself into, but as the saying goes, it's better late than never.

When Jack says they’re doing level five training in the gym after lunch I figured I could tag along, maybe learn a thing or two from my cousin. They look harmless enough, Jack in his looser than loose shorts (Why are they so damn baggy?) and an even looser old t shirt. Samantha, the opposite, a tight little dark grey sports bra with matching leggings. Imagine my surprise when after the pair warm up, Samantha slams my cousin into the gym mats and clamps on top of him pinning him down.

“Woah, hey!” I exclaim jumping back in shock.

“I could flip you.” Jack whispered.

“How?” She questioned him before his leg lifted between her legs and he flipped her onto her back. 

“You left your legs open to attack.” Jack grunted in her ear. “You need to pin your legs. Here.” He said, placing one hand on the inside and one on the outside of her legs. 

I can’t help but be surprised at them laid sprawled on the gym mats. Don’t get me wrong. I knew an Air Force Major had to have known _some_ self-defence, however I didn’t think the soft and warm Samantha would know something as cold as this, it looked like guerrilla warfare!

“Again, Major.” Jack said standing up himself then pulled her up too.

She turned ready for the defence when I gestured to Jack who came over to me. “Hey, shouldn’t you go easy on her?” 

“Why?” Jack asked him gruffly.

“Well--she’s a-- _she_.” I observe.

Jack grinned then looked at Samantha “Say Carter, do you want me to go easy on you because you’re a woman?”

“Depends,” She said with a shrug. She seemed to know Jack was asking out of response to me, rather than asking for himself. “Do you want me not to aim at the family jewels because you’re a man?”

“Actually yeah.” He quipped back with mirth. “Although it would guarantee a hit down.”

“I’ll bear that in mind, _sir_.” She fired back with a hint of insolence to her voice.

Jack growled and Sam attacked before I jumped back again. 

There is something about this which holds a horrid kind of fascination with it, I admit. Jack was definitely teaching her self defence, even without knowing exactly what it was they were doing, I can tell Jack was actually a firm and fair instructor, even if it does scare me a bit, but as I’m watching the pair I feel as though I’m watching something _intimate._

“There,” Jack growled at her as she sat up grinning at him in victory. “I don’t have the option of moving my leg. Can you feel the difference?” he asked her.

“Yes Sir.” she grunted out. 

Jack grinned before his arms came out of nowhere and wrapped around her throat. “Stop me.” He challenged her. Samantha’s face concentrated, before she caught him and held him down, he chuckled and nodded. “That’s good,” He moved his hands through her arms and showed her he could move her away if he needed to “But this is better.” He gruffed and moved the position of her hands and tried the same thing again. “See?” 

“Yes sir.” she agreed.

“Again, Major.” Jack gruffed. Personally I can’t see how she is still so willing to follow his command, but before I could think much further Daniel waked into the gym. “Hey guys.” He acknowledged them, distracting Sam for a moment, something my cousin took full advantage and flipped her onto her back.

“Agghhh!” She protested.

“Concentrate, Major!” Jack growled.

Daniel smirked. “See I know you’re Mac now.” Daniel smiled.

“What makes you say that?” I ask him.

Daniel smiled. “I doubt you could do that. Even if you could, no one else can tackle Sam like that, she’d never give them a chance.” I concentrate on his words before Daniel nods. “Yah Mac, we all notice.” He says before he moves towards the pec deck. 

I shake my head and follow him. “If yah all know, and no one would object, why can’t they just--yah know?”

“For all intents and purposes, I agree. Mac. It’s just there are those in our government who would use their relationship to debunk the whole Stargate program. Claims could be made that they put each other first rather than the security of the whole world.”

“Have they?” I ask Daniel not believing it for a second.

“No, no more than any other comrade.” Daniel shrugged.

“Well then there you go!” I point out.

Daniel shook his head. “Not too long ago an alien entity entered Sam via her nervous system, using the electrical impulses by way of control. It entered Sam because it figured out how Jack felt for her. Figured Jack wouldn’t kill the women he loved.”

“Well, he clearly didn’t.” I observe a very alive Samantha wriggling under my cousin.

“Oh, he did. He shot Sam dead. We had her on life support for a little while.” I watch the pair as they move again, Jack flipping her over. “But he hesitated just for a second in doing it.” Daniel said quietly. Mac didn’t know what to say. They were silent together for a moment but before he spoke his thoughts, Daniel continued.

“When he was choosing between her and the safety of this world, he hesitated for her. He’s not supposed to do that. He should never have to make that choice, if they found out about that hesitation, even if it was just for a second.” Daniel looked at Mac directly. “Mac—even with Sam’s record with the Air Force, it wouldn’t survive the allegations. She’d be the Major who was trying to sleep her way to the top, even if they never did. She’d never get considered for promotions--Jack-- he’s saving her career.” Daniel gathers his thoughts again. “And it doesn’t matter that he’d hesitate just the same for Teal’c or me. They wouldn’t look at it that way because she’s female.”

* * *

It was some time later I found my way into Jack’s office, Jack, it seemed he hadn't made it there yet, so I looked around it. Jack never gave away much, his degrees and qualifications were rarely displayed, only the ones he was proud about made it onto the wall of his office. I smile finding his pilot's license and various honours around being a pilot. 

I moved along the bookshelf to find a picture of SG-1, they all appeared arm in arm. Teal’c on one end with what looked like a grin on his face, next to him was Daniel who appeared to be bear hugging Sam, then Jack was behind her pulling a face which Sam had clearly seen as she was laughing looking at Jack. 

I smiled as I see a picture of Charlie, and I sigh sadly. Charlie had been a great kid, liked baseball instead of hockey, I was never sure how Jack handled such a betrayal of our favourite sport. All the same, Charlie had loved causing mischief with me, and his certainly wasn’t the first science fair volcano I helped create which had a bit more kick than the average. I turned, hearing Jack enter his office and he looked surprised to see me.

“Thought people might mistake you for me if you were in here?” he asked.

I shrug. “They do that no matter where I am.”

Jack chuckled “Yes, well--”

“You’re grooming Samantha for command.” I tell him.

“And this is news to me because--”

“It’s not.” I shrug.

“Don’t you think she’d be good at it?” Jack asks me.

“You do.” I tell him.

“Yes, I do.” he admits. I'm surprised, by his attitude, I thought he’d at least try to hide it. It’s without apology. “I think she can make a General easily one day. Three stars, maybe even four.” He looked down. “Maybe in ten years time she can look back on her old Colonel and let him retire.”

I sigh “Jack, what are you doing?” I ask him. 

“I want the best for her.” Jack tells me. “I’m not what’s best for her, her career, her future-- that’s what's best.” 

“And that gym session?” I point out. “Jack it was practically porn! Least I know why you wear such baggy clothes in the gym.”

“Would have thought you were the last person to be prudish, Angus.” Jack growled. “It’s called self-defence. She’s training for her level five advanced. I’m training her black ops hand to hand, weapons, tactics, all of them so she can get these promotions, and she can do it!” He told me passionately. “I’m already holding her back to keep her on my team, keeping her to myself--”

“Jack--” I start but I don’t get to finish.

“If I keep training her, they won’t have a reason to take her away from me.” Jack paused and tapped his desk a couple of times. “And that's why she deserves more than me. She deserves more than her dirty old selfish colonel who's holding her back.”

“Jack-- Come on--”

“You’re here for a reason, right?” He finally snaps. “Get on with that and stay the hell out of my personal life.” 


	6. The Terrible and great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac starts to become witness to things he never expected, this base was way werider then just the Stargate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know lots of updates all at once, promise you this isn't rushed I was writing most of this with my long delay from our BETA god bless her, sent these over they were back in 2 days, so me and Goat are getting them on here because we are both very excited for the upcoming part! Thanks everyone!
> 
> Messages are appriciated but not manitory to your enjoyment!

Three days later Mac made his way up to the control room and watched SG-1 enter the gate room as they dialled the system up. Hammond eyed up MacGyver before saying, “Promise me I’m sending the right man through that gate?” he asked.

Mac chuckled and shrugged. “I guess you’ll never know.”

Hammond looked at Mac who stood transfixed, staring at the gate. “You’re looking rather star struck at the wormhole.” Hammond laughed. “I'll take my chances I have the right man.”

“Riggghhhtt!” Mac said his eyes fixed as three members of SG1 approached the wormhole and casually wandered through; the fourth, his mirror image, turned and looked up at the control room, grinned, and sent up a floppy salute. Mac chuckled and returned the salute with his middle finger extended to his cousin, who simply smiled and disappeared into the wormhole. Seconds after the gate shut down, Felger rushed into the room.

“Colonel O’Neill, good, I was hoping to catch up with you before you left on the mission. Major Carter said she was sure you’d agree.”

“Um, Dr. Felger?” Hammond started but Felger interrupted him.

“Sorry General. But you see I need Colonel O’Neill’s approval before we go ahead. You see, I think this plant is actually an intelligent lifeform--”

“Felger, look--” Mac himself tried.

“The internal chemistry is way too complicated for a simple plant. I think if Major Carter talked to this plant it might just talk back.”

MacGyver grinned and asked, “Samantha talks to her plants?” he asked, looking at Hammond who only shrugged. “Well that’s just adorable!”

“Adorable?” Felger asked, finally catching on. “Mac?” he asked.

“Damn it, how’d he figured it out?”

“Colonel O’Neill thought it was adorable too, he told the whole base. Although he never called it adorable--” Hammond chuckled as Mac nodded realizing his mistake nodded. He thought that Jack might have told everyone Sam was a dork for talking to her plants, but he would not tolerate her being teased about it in any way. Besides, Jack had been known to sing while he watered his yard and that was pretty much the same thing. Plus, he very likely had told everyone because it was ridiculously cute.

“Right, right---dorky?” he asked, to which Hammond chuckled and nodded. 

“Felger, get the plant moved to the infirmary and get Doctor Fraser to put a team on it.” Hammond suggested.

Felger eyed MacGyver again. Mac felt his critical eye and felt irritated. “You really can’t tell the difference.” Fegler said, his finger almost prodding Mac’s face.

“Doctor Fegler!” Hammond snapped.

“Right!” he said, turning on his heel and leaving.

“Is it just me or does he have an annoying quality to him?” Mac asked Hammond.

Hammond chuckled. “I think your cousin described him as ‘a near-catastrophic incompetent’. I think Jack finds him irritating.” 

Mac grinned. “Really?” he said, staring at the door Felger used and then back at Hammond “Can’t imagine why.” 

* * *

A day later, SG-1 and Mac were sitting in O’Malley’s waiting for their food. 

“I think I could get used to going through the gate if we get a team night every time you come back.” Mac grinned.

“Yeah, well don’t get too excited. Carter had to fix Roger’s car to get us back in here.” Jack said, referring to the owner.

“You were barred?” Mac asked.

“Some armbands pumped us up.” Jack muttered before he looked at Sam. 

That night had been interesting in more ways than that. He and Sam had narrowly avoided having public sex around the back of the bar that evening. Their sex pheromones had been through the roof! Had Sam been someone he didn’t care about, he would have gone all the way against that wall. Even so, they would have been in more than enough trouble if anyone found out about what little they had done in the back alleyway of O’Malley’s that night -- and Sam’s career would have hit a dead end. He was sure that was the main reason to why he was able to stop. He loved her more than to allow that anything like that to happen (no matter how much he wanted to be with her). 

There were times like the one right now, as her eyes flickered back to his cousin, he felt so jealous. She could look at Mac all she liked and talk openly with him the way she couldn’t with him without the constraints of the propriety of their military titles. Who was he kidding, he was also jealous of his cousin’s platonic relationship with his second. 

“We have to go back out in a couple of days, finish negotiations.” Jack gruffed, stuffing down his emotions.

“That’s where you come in?” Mac asked Daniel. 

“That’s right.” Daniel nodded.

“This is incredible!” Mac smiled. “I don’t know how you guys are so calm, cool, and collected about it.” he added.

“It’s been four years.” Jack observed “Going through the gate is even old for Carter--” he said with a nod to her.

“Oh, this again?!” she shook her head, “Really?!” Jack shrugged “Hey, I read those reports and I saw the footage. Daniel was standing there much longer then me--”

“What happened?” Mac asked.

“She got really interested in the um--” Jack clicked his fingers.

“The fluctuations in the event horizon.” Sam offered with a bemused look on her face.

“What did you do?” Mac asked Jack.

Jack shrugged while Sam answered. “He pushed me through the gate. My first trip through the gate and I was pushed!” 

“W-what?!” Mac asked. “What made you do that?” he asked his cousin.

“I was talking non-stop--” Sam chuckled “I think I said he might like me once he got to know me--” Sam continued her explanation but Mac had heard enough. He was certain now Jack had been attracted to her from get go, despite her non-stop talk about science-- he was sure Jack did a lot more than just like her before he got to know her. Sam swallowed, finishing what she was saying before she asked Mac. “So how’s the research coming? I’m interested in your insight into the recall devices.”

He shrugged. “They are highly advanced compared to our own technology. Unfortunately, I’m not convinced Pete can spare me from the Phoenix Foundation for that much longer.” He confessed.

“I thought you said you retired.” Sam asked him.

“That’s what I said.” Jack gruffed.

“How many times have you ‘retired’ from the Air Force, Jack?” Mac said pointedly at him before Jack’s eyes flicked towards Sam before he suddenly decided that the contents of his beer bottle was more interesting. “I’m just needed for other projects that’s all.”

Sam smiled. “Oh, I know that feeling!” She admitted, exasperated. “That’s why we had to call you in.” She took a sip of her beer before she continued “So, do you think it can be turned off?”

Mac’s eyes flicked to his cousin who flinched at the unintentional double entendre. ‘Nope’. he certainly couldn’t be. “I think it might be possible to contract the range of the device, and then switch it off.”

“More like a dial then a switch?” Sam asked which Mac nodded. “That’s really interesting. I thought about that for a little while before I realised we might not be able to turn it down far enough, How have you accounted for the higher power output?” she asked him.

Their meals arrived and the team talked pleasantly amongst themselves throughout the meal. Sam and Mac had a natural interchange between them, something which Mac could see was bothering Jack. 

“Excuse me?” A tall, dark handsome man approached the table, his eyes firmly on Sam. “I’m sorry are you with any of these guys?”

“Oh, um, no--” she started.

“I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink, maybe play some pool with you?”

“Pool?” she asked, her interests perked at the pool not the man or even the drink. “Um--” Mac noticed her look at Jack as if waiting for permission or a response. He just seemed to retreat more into his beer bottle. “Sure.” She nodded with a pretty smile to him. 

Mac watched as Sam kicked the guy’s butt at the pool table. He wasn’t sure if the guy was more impressed with her game or with Sam’s obvious physical attributes.

“How’dya do that?” The man had asked.

“Physics.” she smiled at the man.

“Physics?” He asked her “As in science physics?” 

“Um, yah.” she asked him confused. Was there another type of physics?

“So, you’re into all that?” he asked her.

She tried her best not to laugh telling him. “I’m a physicist with the Air-Force.”

“Oh! So, I guess I should call you Captain Heartbreaker.”

“Major actually.” 

“Holy--” he started before Mac interrupted.

“There’s actually an easy formula to win the game.” Mac said.

“Oh, is that so?” the guy asked. He gave a shrug. “You a physicist too?”

“Kinda.” Mac said.

“How about this-- The pretty captain--”

“Major.” Sam tried to correct him.

“Her name is Sam.” Mac pointed out.

“Is my good luck charm.” He said with a wink to Sam which seemed to offend her. “Whoever wins the game gets to take her home.”

“Hey!” Sam objected. 

“How about you don’t treat her like a trophy and let her choose here and now so you can avoid your complete humiliation.” 

“Twenty Dollars.” The man wagered.

“Not worth it.” Mac shrugged.

“Fifty.” The man continued.

Mac shrugged. “Alright, you break?” 

“Nice try.” the man countered.

Mac chuckled “Suit yourself.” 

* * *

To be fair, Mac thought the guy might have actually done better had he not been eying, flirting, and trying to grab Sam. She shrugged off the advances, her face guilt ridden, her eyes always searching for Jack. 

Jack emptied at least another three beers before he headed for the door. Mac noticed the disappointment on Sam’s face as Jack left. Upset, she excused herself, claiming the need to use the bathroom. He wasn’t sure but he felt she was about to burst into tears. 

It took Mac another few minutes to beat the guy at pool and retrieve his fifty dollars. The guy looked around looking for her while Mac grinned. “Looks like your good luck ran out.” The guy, not malicious in nature, shrugged. “And I’m down by fifty bucks. Not my night.”

Mac glanced over to their table and realized that Daniel and Teal’c had left as well. Then a look came over Mac’s face. “Oh Hell!” He said out loud as he ran out of the bar. “He was my ride!” 

He came to a sudden halt when he saw Jack’s truck was still out front. Of course, it was possible he took a cab, but he would have thought Jack would have left a spare set of keys. 

Mac was wondering if he could hotwire Jack’s truck when he heard something down the alleyway which caught his attention. Turning, he followed the sound. When he found the source of the sound, he jumped back behind a trash can, hoping he wouldn’t be heard, before he peeked around it again.

Jack had pinned Sam against the wall, her legs were wrapped around him, one hand holding her in place while the other was under her shirt, no real doubt that it was tucked into her bra.

“Want more?” Jack grunted, although he didn’t wait for a reply before he started kissing her neck.

She seemed to purr for him as she was obviously flushed.

“You, only you.” she whispered. His kisses were hot and fast for Jack, Mac wasn’t surprised based on her performance with him. “I--I--I didn’t want his attention. I swear--I--I-- I want--” She gasped as her head rolled back. She couldn’t even finish her sentence before he paused. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--.” she told him as he gently let her down. “Please don’t stop.”

“We have to.” He whispered to her. “As long as we are thinking like that--”

“Sir, please!” she objected.

He snapped at her next. “Come on, Carter--tell me I’m wrong?” He asked her. “Go on and say it, and we will. I will right now if you say it.”

Deep long breaths were taken by them both before Sam answered him. “No, sir. You’re not wrong.” She said her bottom lip trembling. “I’m sorry.”

Jack’s heart dropped. He hated to think he was the reason for her tears. “C’mere.” He whispered, drawing her in for a hug. She willingly took it. “It’s been harder, hasn’t it? Since Thera and Jonah.” 

“All of it.” She managed in her tears. “Since the last time we were here.” she admitted in a quiet whisper.

Jack held her in and kissed into her hair. “I know. I know.” He said, burying his nose against her neck, breathing in her unique scent. “I know, Carter.” He soothed the crying woman while Mac thought Jack didn’t look too far behind her, Mac swore he could see him start to well up. 

Giving the couple some privacy, Mac backed off and walked round to the opposite side of the truck, out of their view. A couple of minutes later, he saw them walk round together as Jack walked Sam to her car. Before getting in and driving away, he saw Jack pick up her hands, holding them against his chest, before reaching over and kissing her forehead. Her eyes closed at the touch of his lips, savoring the sensations and the unspoken affection. 

Walking back to the truck, Jack stopped when he saw Mac, lingering outside of the truck. “Don’t say anything. Just get in the damned truck.”


	7. Consquences

The sirens blared as he ran through the base. Mac had got used to the sirens going off, the sound of ‘unauthorized offworld activation’ blaring through the base. The scientists all claimed alarms were regular occurrences but he liked seeing everyone in action. But this one felt different, he ran into the control room soon after General Hammond arrived. “Sir, we have an IDC, it’s SG-1.”

“Open the iris.” General Hammond ordered.

“I thought they weren’t due back until tomorrow?” Mac questioned the General.

“They’re not.” General Hammond said as Daniel and Teal’c came running through the gate. 

Mac could feel the panic when Daniel started calling, “Medic! We need a medic--Critical coming in!” 

Both General Hammond and Mac hotfooted it down to the gate room where they were met by awaiting medics, finally Jack came through the gate holding Sam in his arms. Noticing the medical team, he moved towards the stretcher and placed her down as Janet came forward. 

“Doc, you gotta save her.” Mac heard Jack whisper in distress. 

“I’ll do my best.” She whispered. As the medical team began to move quickly out of the gate room, Jack tried to follow. “Sir, you know you can’t--”

“I’m not leaving her!” Jack said so stubbornly.

“Colonel.” Hammond warned.

“I know! I know!” Jack snapped so hard Mac was sure he was about to be pulled up for insubordination. 

Janet and Hammond shared a look before Janet said, “Be sure not to get in the way.” 

* * *

Mac watched as his cousin sat by her bedside. It had been well over 48 hours and he hadn’t moved. Mac had managed a few hours of sleep in Jack’s room on base. When Mac had returned his cousin was still by her side. He had watched as Daniel offered to take Jack’s place about 12 hours ago, but he refused, it didn’t surprise Mac. Jack would never leave the side of the woman he loved. 

“Fraiser said she’d make a full recovery.” Daniel said to Mac as they stood side by side. 

“That’s good.” Mac said quietly. 

“Yeah.” Daniel confirmed.

They stood silent for a moment before Mac took a deep breath and said, “It’s scary, what you guys do.” 

“Yeah. it is.” Daniel confirmed.

“Jack…” Mac paused, looking for the right words. “he’s terrified of losing her.”

“Yah.” Daniel admitted.

“Doc!” They heard Jack’s voice. “Doc, she’s waking.” He called out. They both went into the infirmary where they could see Sam was starting to wake. “Hey, hey Carter.” Jack said quietly. Mac could tell he was being careful not to touch her.

She smiled weakly at him before she looked at Mac then back to Jack. “Why am I seeing double?” she asked weakly where the two men looked terrified at each other for a moment before she started to chuckle. “God, I’m kidding, it's a joke.” She started laughing weakly before she started coughing. “Hey Mac.”

“Let me in.” Janet ordered them checking her over. 

“Geeshh, Carter, don’t scare us like that!” Jack told her.

“Yes Sir.” she managed.

Mac smiled at her before looking at the worried expression on Jack’s face. Mac watched as Jack scurried away and Sam’s face fell. 

This was way more complicated then he originally thought. 

* * *

Sam had stayed in the infirmary for a couple of days more. Mac had been surprised when Jack had stayed away. Mac had visited once or twice. Today he went in and she looked much brighter.

“Mac,” She smiled with a fond smile.

“Hey Samantha,” he said with a smile offering her some cheesecake from the commissary. 

She smiled politely. “Thanks Mac.” 

He sat on the chair by the bed “You look better today.” He remarked.

“Janet says she’s releasing me Seventeen Hundred today. Light duties only for at least the rest of the week, so no gate travel. But it means I should be able to come to the lab and help out with the recall device.”

“That’s great. We’re building an external dialling system which should hopefully help us figure out the frequency the device works on.”

“Really?” She said hopefully. “This could be a huge turning point, Mac--” She grinned and chuckled at her wording. “No, literally a turning point-- tell me, how does it work?”

He was about to open his mouth when an airman came to the door. “Excuse me, ma’am, Colonel O’Neill--” he said, eying Mac suspiciously, “Um, sent this from the commissary, ma’am.”

Sam smiled, taking the blue Jell-O. “Thank you.” She said sweetly.

Mac sat back watching as she brought the glass dessert cup forward, her eyes excited, her tongue licking her lips in anticipation of her sugary treat.

Sam’s recovery is slow. She spends the week working in the labs with MacGyver on the dial down device. Mac found himself liking her more and more. She told him about some of their misadventures through the Stargate. He found it fun to read Sam’s paper’s, theories to do with wormholes, actual deep space radar telemetry. (Probably where Mac mused they borrowed the term from) During the evenings he’d quiz the author on them and various aspects of the Stargate. So far, his favourite was the possibility of using the Stargate for time travel. Sam wasn’t sure how it would work for such a means at first but had soon discovered, after their little trip to 1969, it all had to do with solar flares.

Mac had only been loaned to the SGC for a couple of weeks and after extending the time to another three weeks, Pete Thorton simply had to have Mac back, even though he was retired.

It was his last day at the SGC and Jack had SG1 over at his house along with Mac. They had laughed and talked all evening. Mac had mentioned it was a shame he wouldn’t get to finish the device but was glad they had managed to dial back the amount of distance the device could broadcast. Sam had seemed satisfied with the work and in the debriefing recommended it be transferred to Area 51. The scientists there should be able to continue the research to dial it back even further, getting Earth out of immediate danger.    


* * *

Since her accident, Jack had been distant – both physically and emotionally. Something which for some unknown reason she was willing to accept as being just a fact. Mac didn’t understand how she could be as cool as a cucumber about the situation or how Jack could be quite the ass he was being with her. It was possible she was putting up with it because he was her boss and that this was the military so had no choice but to get on with it, but it wasn’t just Sam he was getting short with. Even the scientists (all but Lee who never worked out the difference between Jack and Mac) could now tell the difference between them with a simple word. Mac would be cheerful and kind, Jack would just snap anyone’s head off. 

The get-together was ending with everyone up on Jack's observation deck looking through the telescope. Mac had decided to drive Daniel home after his lightweight tendency had him throwing up in the bushes by eleven thirty. After dropping Teal’c back at the base, it was past midnight by the time Mac pulled up in the driveway of his cousin’s house and was surprised to see Sam’s bike still there hiding behind Jack’s truck. 

Mac got to the top of the ladder before he froze at what he saw. His eyes only just seeing over to where his cousin and Sam were snuggled up close together. He paused shocked at what he could see.

Jack’s hand again tucked into her bra, her hand obviously cupping him. 

He heard a sweet ‘hmm’ come from Sam before she whispered, “It’s alright, Jack. I’m okay.”

“You scared me.” he whispered back. “I almost lost you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” She whispered. “Jack--” His name rolled off her tongue as his lips kissed down her neck, his thumb visible beneath her shirt rubbing. “Jack-- I think I want to go civilian.” She told him.

Jack froze and frankly so did Mac, but for some reason rather than talking, Jack almost threw her off his lap. He angrily shouted. “Not a chance!” 

“Jack, wait, just hold on--”

“No, you hold on!” he insisted “I will not have you throwing your life away to be with me!” He said barely able to stand, whether it was because of alcohol or the bulge in his pants, Mac didn’t know, but he watched as Jack stood and gave Sam a dressing down, him barking orders to her never to do such a thing and if she did he'd reject her. Sam protested claiming she didn't want to keep it in the room anymore, that her feelings were getting the best of her, influencing her performance on the job. 

Mac felt angry when he had heard Jack gruff at her. “You will not go civilian on me. I need you – we need you -- in the Air Force. Is that understood, Major?”

Mac had heard enough and quietly climbed back down the ladder, walking into the house. He started looking around for something to throw or hit, he felt so angry! He didn’t have time to find the object however as it was that moment that Sam walked in the kitchen. 

“I--um, it’s time I was off, Mac.” she whispered to him obviously trying to keep a brave face on for him. 

He studied her carefully not knowing what to do. He wanted to say goodbye to her as he had said hello. Instant friends and an ease to them which, although he made friends easily, he never felt secure in it for a while, mostly because people came in and out of his life. The few that stayed really did stay. He knew Samantha was one of those who would stay and his gut churned unhappily. 

“I saw.” Mac admitted to her.

“Ah.” she said blushing away. “Mac, look--”

“Why?” he asked her, and she looked up confused “Why are you letting him treat you like this?” Mac asked her.

She shrugged and looked down at her feet again. “It's not Jack’s fault, Mac. You think he’s cold and doesn’t think about what it is he’s doing; I promise you he is.”

“I can’t believe you’re defending him!”

“He’s hurting too!” Sam emphasized, looking up at Mac as she started to cry. Mac leaped to it and wrapped her in his arms. “Oh Mac!” she said, cuddling in further. “It’s always going to be like this. As long as we’re in the same chain of command, we have no choice.”

“That’s why you volunteer to go civilian?”

“I can’t keep going like this. All of this not knowing…” She shrugged. “So, when he does show me affection I just--I can’t stop because I want it so bad! I don’t have a choice.” she told him. “I take what I can when I can. This is the only way until we can have more.”

“I’m sorry, Sam, I am.” Mac told her. 


	8. I was warned about men like you---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've been warned about men like you---

Jack could see Bub was unhappy about something. He had barely said a word last night once he got home from dropping off everyone and then again remained silent all morning. The tension was so high between the pair that when it was time for Jack to say goodbye, he wasn’t sure what to do.

“So, I guess it’s time.” Jack said to him.

“I guess.” Mac mumbled. 

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes and finally said “Okay Bub, just spit it out already, what’s going on?” Jack asked him.

Mac scoffed and shook his head. “Nothing.” He mumbled, trying to keep the peace.

“No out with it. Did someone upset you last night?” Jack asked him.

“Frankly, yah, you did.” Mac said finally, with a quick nod of the head.

“Me? What did I do to you?” Jack asked.

“Not to me, you Jackass--” he told him “I saw you and Sam making out last night.”

Jack looked shocked at first then let out a small. “Oh.”

“And I saw how it ended too.” Mac said angrily.

Jack hand slammed down on his counter “I will not let her give up her life for me!”

“No, I get that part!” Mac exclaimed “I mean I think the rule is ridiculous, but, no, I get you’re not being with her to protect her from the rule. I get that you’re training her because you think she’s that good, and for what it’s worth, I agree.”

“Then what--?” Jack started genuinely confused, and wondered whether Mac knew why he was keeping his distance.

“She came down crying, Jack!” Mac exclaimed, the distress obvious on his face. “Last night, I held Samantha Carter in my arms as she cried about how she would never get to be with you, that she feels like she had no choice but to take any sign of affection from you and run with it.” He shakes his head. “God, you’re treating her just like Great Grandpappy Ernie treated Great Nanna Abby!”

“Shut Up, Angus!” Jack snaps “It’s not the same!”

“Yes, it is!” Mac shouted back. “Yes, it is Jonathan, you are treating Sam the same way! You're hot and then cold with her. You say she's free to see whomever she wishes then you snag her down the back of the local bar and make out with her as if you're branding her yours."

"How do you know about that?!"

"It doesn't matter how I know. You leave her confused and upset. She cries because of you, because of the way you treat her. If you want a one-night stand with a gal, fine! But you gotta let her know, respect her enough for that--”

“Carter is  **_no_ ** one night stand, Mac!" Jack spits. 

"Then stop treating her like one!" Mac responds in a shout.

“You’d know about that!” Jack replied feeling smug.

“Every single one of them knew what was happening, Jack. I’ve never strung a girl along like you are Sam. She deserves more!”

“More than me? You think I don’t know that?!” Jack retorted.

“No! More than the way you’re treating her, Jack!” Mac shakes his head. “Until you do, you’re no better than Ernest Pratt.” He shrugs. “I guess you inherited more than just looks from him huh.” 

Jack shakes his head and confesses to his cousin. “No Mac, you really don’t understand. I can’t do more – because of what they can do to us. What they can do to the program. Everything we are trying to do to keep this world safe. You don’t get it.”

* * *

A few days after MacGyver gets back to LA, he gets a knock on his boat house door. He opens it and looks confused at the visitor.

“Hello.” The white-haired man said to him “I’m Senator Kinsey.” he tells Mac.

“Yes.” Mac says looking at him, still confused “I know who you are.”

“It’s good to see someone who knows those who represent the people.” Kinsey said.

“I know those whom we elect to represent the people.” Mac remarked off handed. “Wha’dda want with me?” he asked.

“I’m afraid the matter is somewhat delicate in nature. Might I come in?” He asked of Mac. 

Mac shrugged and moved over so the senator could come in then closed the door behind them. He could see Kinsey look around, mostly at the pictures. On the last day at the SGC they had taken a group photo together, one which he developed at home, that now lays in a frame. The picture had him and Jack standing side by side, Sam hugged into Mac’s side and Daniel’s arm lay casually round Sam’s shoulders. Teal’c stood on the other side of Jack along with Doctor Lee (although he was never able to tell the two men apart Mac has respected his abilities even liked him) and a few of the other scientists ducked below them. 

Kinsey attempted a smile which looked more like a grimace. “There’s a striking resemblance, Mr. MacGyver.” 

“Strong genetics.” Mac shrugged when the other man looked at him. 

“I understand your grandfather raised you both in your teens. Couldn’t have been easy.”

“We were a delight.” Mac said sarcastically.

“Close to your cousin as a result?” Kinsey asked him.

“Probably?” he asked wondering where he was going with all this.

“I’ll get to the point, Mr MacGyver.” Kinsey told him. “I’m one of the few senators who know about the work you cousin and those around him really take part in.”

“Oh?” Mac remarked but remained observant to the other man.

“Truth is… millions of Americans’ hard earned tax dollars are being pumped into that program and it still remains Top Secret.”

Mac could hear the contempt in his voice. Personally there weren't many things he thought should remain a secret from the average American. He believed in freedom of information, but this--he saw some merit in the program remaining classified.

“The American people know nothing of the war being waged in their names by the members of the SGC and I believe they are getting away with far too many things!”

Mac could barely believe it. He hadn’t seen anything which suggested lack of discipline on base, these were good men and women who fought for the whole world. Yes, they may have accidentally opened Pandora’s Box at the beginning, but it was also badly handled by a General who didn’t care enough to hang about for the hard part. He had to agree with Sam’s assessment even though he had never met the man, General West was not a good one.

“One of which I think you might be able to help us with.” he told Mac.

“Oh?” Mac was genuinely confused.

“I read your report to the Phoenix Foundation, but you failed to mention any friendships or relationships you encountered.”

“I wasn’t aware that was part of my job.” Mac replied. Now he was very suspicious of the man in his home.

“You understand fraternization is a court martial offense in the US Air Force.” Kinsey sneered, “And there are rumors--” he started. Mac’s jaw clenched though he did well to hide it. Here, in his home, stood the kind of man Daniel had warned him about that day in the gym, the kind of man who would twist something, like Jack and Sam’s relationship into something which could expose, debunk, and destroy the Stargate program. “Tell me, what do you know about the relationship between your cousin and Samantha Carter?” 

Mac had to give it to this Kinsey guy. He had some nerve coming and asking him to rat out his cousin. For all he was angry at his cousin for his behaviour and the two men would probably not speak for a couple of months now as a result, Mac knew for certain he would protect his cousin and Samantha from this kind of attack. 

“He’s her commanding officer.” Mac shrugged.

“That’s it?” Kinsey asked MacGyver.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying, Kinsey.” Mac spat in a way which surprised Kinsey, he sounded just like Jack.

“Do you know anything which would imply they are in an inappropriate relationship.” Kinsey stated.

Mac nodded looking down his bottom lip popping out, ‘There it is!’ he thought to himself. Kinsey was trying to undo all their good work by proving they were romantically involved. There were a lot of facts and footnotes to their relationship and it was way more complicated than he liked. “I can promise you, Mr Kinsey, there is nothing going on between Jack and Samantha that shouldn’t be happening.” In fact, he personally thought there should be a hell of a lot more.

“That’s not an answer, Mr MacGyver.”

“That’s what you’re getting.” Mac said steadily.

“One day, Mr MacGyver, this is all going to go public. You ought to pick your battles carefully. You don’t want to come out on the wrong side of history.”

Mac didn’t waste his breath, replying. Instead just stared the man out of his home. If Mac knew anything it was this, he had a knack for losing battles, but he always won the war. 

* * *

Jack's head was bowed in a quiet reverence reflection as she opened her door to him. “Sir?” She questioned opening the door for him letting him into her home. “Is there something wrong?” She asked him.

“Frankly, yah.” He said, taking a deep breath in, and releasing it “But that has very little to do with you and almost entirely to do with me.” he told her.

“Sir?” she asked, her brow furrowed in worry. “What’s going on?”

“We have to talk, Sam, about what we agreed to leave in the room... they seem to keep escaping... out… out of the room,” told her quietly as his hand wandered vaguely parodying his discombobulation. 

“Oh,” she said, shoving her hands in her pockets. “I guess it would be best if you came in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much everyone!
> 
> Comments are welcome but not manitory to your enjoyment, but both me and Mini_Goat really love reading through them as they come! 
> 
> Many Thanks to our BETA Julie, she makes sure you don't get minuet programmes!


End file.
